


Reckless Behavior

by momothespicy (momothesweet)



Series: Pillowtalk [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, Kitchen Sex, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 13:15:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6611989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momothesweet/pseuds/momothespicy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a hell of an anniversary dinner, you and Kuroo end your night in his apartment to have some fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reckless Behavior

**Author's Note:**

> GUESS WHO'S BACK  
> BACK AGAIN  
> MOMO'S BACK  
> TELL A FRIEND
> 
> Thank you all so much for your patience and your lovely comments and kudos. I present to you the start of the long-awaited sequel to [Night Changes](http://archiveofourown.org/series/341356)—Pillowtalk!  
> Ha. Get it. Because One Direction and Zayn ~~I'm so creative guys please love me~~
> 
> Okay this note is already way too long I'm sorry LET'S GET IT ON

You choose Kuroo’s apartment for tonight.

And it’s as if Kuroo knew you were going to pick his place because it looks cleaner than it ever did whenever you stayed over. Not that you’re paying much attention to it right now. You don’t even notice that the kitchen sink is dish-free and that the counters don’t smell of barbeque and rather lemon-scented cleaner because you’re too focused on how cold the kitchen island feels on your back and how hot your boyfriend is between your legs and how he’s biting his lip wondering where he wants to put his mouth first.

That’s right—tonight’s dinner didn’t go as planned, and though you two wound up making it work, opting for burgers and fries over a twenty-dollar plate of fish, you and he know damn well that you’re both still hungry for more. The car ride had never been so tense in such an erotic way; you ghosted your fingers over Kuroo’s thigh as he sped on home, moaning his name and leaning forward to give him a tiny taste of what you’re hiding beneath your dress. After a roller coaster of a night, you can’t wait to end it on a high note. A high note that will likely come from your own mouth.

Kuroo decides to start at your neck, kissing roughly as his hands travel down the front of your body then up your thighs to hike up your dress. You bare your neck to him, turning to give him all the room he wants. A little bite leads you to whine softly, gently tugging his hair to encourage him to do whatever the hell he likes. He continues to decorate your skin with spots of red that’ll bloom to bluish-purple in the morning, and soothes each suction with little kisses. Down below, his hands find the waistband of your panties, and he moves back to slide them off in one swoop. He toys with them in his fingers for a moment before grinning wide at you.

“What?” you ask, alternating your gaze from his face to his hands.

He tosses your panties to the floor, and takes a step forward to lift your thighs and drape your legs over his shoulders. He drags you closer to him—right to where he can access you easily with his mouth. The only parts of your body resting on the counter now are your head and shoulders. Kuroo’s got you in a position where the bottom half of your dress flips up and falls to your chest, and you have to move the fabric out of the way to see him before you hold onto the edge of the counter so you don’t fall. His grip is firm, though, and like hell he’s going to let that happen.

“I’ve just been thinking about dessert,” Kuroo answers, turning his head to kiss down the inside of one of your thighs. He keeps his eyes on you, how your chest is rising and falling deeply and how you’re flushed with anticipated and want. You’re too horny to think about how cheesy that dessert line is.

“ _Fuck_ ,” is your only response when he finally gets his mouth right where you want it. The kiss he gives your pussy is almost endearing as a kiss on your actual lips, but then he gets downright dirty when he drags his tongue over your wetness and takes no time to ease that muscle inside of you.

You hold on tight when you moan, and you cross your ankles on his back to help him hold you steady as his tongue lights up all the nerves in your body. It isn’t long before he moves to wrap his lips around your clit, sucking there slowly while your moans get louder and louder and your grip on the edge of the counter becomes deathly. One of Kuroo’s hands squeezes your thigh while the other introduces two fingers inside you, one after the other and you begin to lose it. Your breath goes unsteady and you have to close your eyes to enjoy just the sensation of being minimally filled and the sound of him sucking while you get wetter and wetter.

A little curl of his fingers and faster pumps in and out of you cause your body to arch up higher while you dig your nails into granite. He sucks your clit harder, and at the sharp sensation, you pull Kuroo by the hair to keep him buried between your legs as you come hard. You moan his name over and over as he finishes you off, wiggling his fingers until his name turns into breaths and licking you clean before setting you back down on the counter flat to lean over and kiss you. The taste of you is still on his tongue.

“Delicious,” he groans against your lips, and gently bites your lower one. You moan back in reply, and buck your hips up again.

“More,” you say. “I want more, Tetsu.”

“Still hungry, aren’t you?”

You fake a laugh and slap his shoulder so Kuroo can move back. The look on his face exhibits how proud he is of making you come once already and also making you laugh right after, even if it’s a forced one. He undoes his belt and his pants so he can bring them down with his underwear to reveal himself. His cock stands at attention, leaking and more than ready to do more. Sliding you forward by the hips, he wastes no time to push in and fill you to the hilt in one smooth motion, the entirety of his length becoming slick with the remnants of your first orgasm. You grab onto his wrists and hook your legs around him once more with a long moan of his name.

“ _F_ _uck_.” It’s his turn to curse, and he’s too entranced with how you look to even start moving. Your continuous whining tells him to do so, anyway, and he obliges, thrusting slowly into you as he moves his hands up to unhook your bra and squeeze your breasts from under your clothing.

“Tetsu,” you moan. He moans your name right back at you, and fucks you faster as he cups your breasts and rubs your nipples to hardness.

Several thrusts in, he finds your gspot, and you find yourself grabbing onto the counter and his wrist again. Your moans get progressively louder, unable to think straight, and when Kuroo moves one hand to thumb over your clit in tight circles, you’re gone for the second time tonight.

You come with a high arch in your back, rocking your hips violently up against him as you practically scream his name into the ceiling. Kuroo doesn’t stop rubbing your clit until your screams die down to soft, sweet cries, which helps him come inside you. He finishes off with one hard slam into you, releasing hot and quick to fill your pussy. He’s not as loud as you are, but when he says your name it’s deep, lustful, laced with adoration of you and how good you feel clenching around him.

The two of you catch your breath before moving. Kuroo pulls out slowly once you relax your legs, which hang over the edge. The counter smells more like dirty hot sex than lemon now, and you have to remind yourself to wipe down this counter excessively in the morning before you even think to put your hands (or even your coffee mug) on the surface. Kuroo pulls you up gently after cleaning up the excess mess between you two with a wet paper towel, then tries to rearrange his clothes before doing the same for you. You laugh softly as you wrap your arms around his waist, resting your head comfortably on his shoulder.

“We’re going to have to change anyway, you know,” you say.

“I’m not carrying you to my bedroom with my pants halfway down and your clothes all messed up,” he says back. “Unless you want me to waddle and drop you.”

“You should’ve thought of that before you fucked me in your kitchen.”

He snickers, and kisses your cheek before taking you by the thighs to the bedroom. There, you both get your clothes off properly. Kuroo opts for a clean pair of underwear while you go au naturale, climbing into bed where his sheets are warm and the pillows are soft. You still wonder how the hell he gets his hair like that when his pillows don’t feel like bedhead-forming tools at all. Comfortably in his bed, Kuroo joins you shortly, swinging an arm around your waist and bringing you in for a slow, tender kiss.

“Happy anniversary,” he says. “I hope you had a good time tonight.”

You nod and scoot closer to him, brushing his hair out of his face so he can clearly see you smile. “I did. You always know how to make me feel so special.”

“Because you _are_ special. You’re the only one for me and I’ll always love you.”

“Even when I look ugly and I have makeup all over my face?” you joke.

“Uh huh. And even when you wolf down a double cheeseburger with extra bacon in about three bites and steal all my fries.”

You laugh, and lean in to give him a quick kiss of your own. “And I’ll always love you, Tetsu. Even when you smell like fish and you can’t even fix your damn hair for our anniversary.”

“Stop,” he muses quietly. “You love my hair.”

“Almost as much as I love you,” you shoot back. The two of you grin and share one last kiss and an “I love you.”

With that, he holds you in his arms until you drift off peacefully to sleep. His bed has never felt warmer.

**Author's Note:**

> Why does AO3 always mess up my spacing and italics when I copy and paste from docs OTL
> 
> I'll be steadily releasing these up until the end of the month~ You know, for anticipation and all that jazz.
> 
> I live for comments and kudos and feedback and literally everything. Thanks again for your patience and I'll see you guys again in the next fic <333
> 
> [Tumblr](http://shoujomomo.tumblr.com) | [Twitter](http://twitter.com/iwaizumiii)


End file.
